


freeze the time at seventeen

by maelstromik



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, True Love, eliott being a lil tease, it's non-existent really, they're both so soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstromik/pseuds/maelstromik
Summary: Maybe that's the greatest feeling of all: to love so hard and be as equally loved in return. He's wanted that for so long and now he has it, has it with Eliott who seems to know exactly what he's thinking or feeling at any given moment and right now, is no exception.or, the one where it's Lucas' birthday and he's just really in love with Eliott (but when isn't he?)





	freeze the time at seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> title from seventeen by alessia cara
> 
> hii, back again with yet another (supposed) birthday fic haha for lucas this time around, i hope you enjoy reading this one <3 and thank you for the continual love and support on my works! 
> 
> happy birthday to my chaotic, brave lil angel lucas. i hope he gets spoiled by so much love, presents and cake from all his friends and his wonderful mec.

  
It's midnight when Eliott wakes him.

  
And Lucas' initial thought is that something is wrong, something must've happened for them to be awake at such an ungodly hour but then, when Eliott rolls him onto his back and pins him to the mattress with his knees, blue orbs glinting black in the pale moonlight and lips curved into a tender smile, that initial thought disappears as quickly as it appeared and Lucas comes to his senses.

  
Somewhere in his sleep befuddled brain, he registers that _oh yes, it's my seventeenth birthday today_ and then _I can't believe I've been existing in this universe_ (and many other parallel ones) _for seventeen years_.

  
It's too jarring a thought to be having at just a few minutes past midnight but he can't stop the domino effect that having that single thought creates because all of a sudden, he's thinking about how different he feels and it's not the kind of different in which he feels older or wiser or more mature… it's more the kind in which he feels completely and wholeheartedly like _himself_.

  
He feels genuine, feels unabashedly content and happy, feels proud that he's reached this point in his life in which he's no longer afraid to be himself, no longer afraid to voice to the rest of the world who he is and even more than that, he feels loved.

  
So _unapologetically_ loved and maybe that's the greatest feeling of all: to love so hard and be as equally loved in return. He's wanted that for so long and now he has it, has it with Eliott who seems to know exactly what he's thinking or feeling at any given moment and right now, is no exception.

  
Eliott leans down, hands trailing up and down Lucas' sides and Lucas parts his lips in anticipation but the kiss never comes. There's only a gentle brush of Eliott's lips against his and Lucas huffs out a discontented sigh which only serves to make Eliott smile harder. But he'll take it because Eliott's smile is the literal definition of sunshine. "Happy birthday cutie," he whispers, nudging their noses and foreheads together.

  
Lucas smiles, drops a kiss onto the tip of Eliott's nose before winding a hand into his messy hair. "Thank you," he says and then takes a deep breath because Eliott's soft, unwavering gaze is making him feel dizzy. "You… you really woke me up at midnight to say happy birthday, huh?"

  
Eliott nods in confirmation and his hair brushes against Lucas' forehead, tickles his skin. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" he asks, moving his hands from where they've been resting loosely around Lucas' hipbones to his face, thumbs drawing lazy circles over his cheekbones. "You can if —"

  
"No," Lucas whispers and frees his legs from underneath Eliott, curls them laxly around Eliott's waist before mustering up enough strength in his sleep-rumpled state to flip them over. Eliott huffs out a laugh, surprised at the sudden change in their positions but he leans into it, sitting up with Lucas cradled neatly in his lap and hands clutching at Lucas' bare thighs.

  
"No?" Eliott prompts.

  
"No," Lucas confirms, hands trailing languidly up and down Eliott's back, fingers dipping into the prominent notches of his spine every now and again. "I'd rather be awake with you."

  
Eliott smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners and drags his hands up Lucas' torso before winding them around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. Lucas shivers as their chests make contact, bare skin against bare skin, presses his face into Eliott's shoulder and breathes in the lingering scent of his citrus body wash and cigarette smoke.

  
"I wanted to be the first one to say it," Eliott says after a little while of them just holding each other, his voice muffled by Lucas' shoulder.

  
"Hm?" Lucas mumbles, light-headed from having Eliott all tangled up in his arms. It's a feeling he swears he'll never get used to.

  
Eliott pulls away, eyes glimmering with amusement. "To say happy birthday," he clarifies and then presses a single, bruising kiss to Lucas' lips.

  
Lucas huffs out a laugh. "Well, you succeeded," he tells him and then adds, with a lump in his throat, "No one's... no one's ever done that for me before."

  
"I… I didn't do much, Lucas —"

  
"But you stayed up, you timed it perfectly… you put all this thought into it and that means more to me than anything," Lucas swallows and then looks down at his hands when he feels the familiar sensation of tears pricking his eyes. It shouldn't feel like such a big deal but it _is._ It is because it's the first time anyone's ever done something like that for him, anyone's ever stayed awake just to wish him happy birthday right when it strikes midnight because they care about him, they love him.

  
Eliott tilts Lucas' chin up with two, coaxing fingers and searches through Lucas' eyes with his own. "I'll do it again," he tells him eventually, smiling softly. "For each and every one of your birthdays, you'll get a rude awakening at midnight from yours truly."

  
Lucas laughs, "Fuck, I love you."

  
"I love you too," Eliott says, hoarsely. 

  
Lucas bends down with every intention of kissing the life out of him but Eliott has other plans, ones Lucas can't even be annoyed with because he finds himself on his back once again in one, fluid movement, head pressed into the blankets and legs hooked around Eliott's hips while Eliott trails feather-light kisses all over his bare chest, his arms, up the column of his neck and then the curves and edges of his face.

  
It's agonisingly torturous because every glide of Eliott's lips against his skin leaves behind a trail of fire that has Lucas arching up, canting his hips forward and seeking for _more, more, more_. but Eliott is relentless, takes great care in ensuring his lips never touch Lucas' own and chooses instead to push him back down into the mattress with gentle hands every time Lucas surges upwards.

  
Lucas tilts his head back on a soft moan as Eliott breathes the words _happy birthday_ and _I love you so much_ against his collarbone, feels those seven, little words seep into his skin and etch themselves along his heart. "Fuck," he sighs, burying a hand into Eliott's hair and pulling him back up so that their mouths align. "Fucking _kiss me_ already, Eliott."

  
Eliott licks his lips and Lucas' eyes immediately fall upon them (as if they weren't already focused there), "I _am_ kissing you baby."

  
Lucas huffs out a breath. "On my mouth, you asshole," he pinches Eliott's side gently and the corners of his mouth tip into a smile at the quiet yelp that Eliott makes. "You're a fucking _tease_. It's my birthday! And it's against the rules to deny me —" 

  
Eliott's shoulders shake with silent laughter, "You can't make up imaginary rules —"

  
"They're not!" Lucas protests. "They're in the boyfriend handbook. Page nineteen, chapter two. Now _kiss me_."

  
Eliott shakes his head, fondly. "If I kiss you now, we won't leave this bed," he says and then at the _so what_ look drifting across Lucas' face, he adds, " _And_ I didn't just wake you up to say happy birthday. I did it so I could give you your first present of the day."

  
Lucas blinks, "First… present? Oh god, how many presents are there, Eliott?"

  
"A lot, of course. But this first one isn't really a present… it's more like - wait you'll see," Eliott laughs and it's more to himself because Lucas really has no idea where he's going with this, really has no idea what to think since he hasn't even been expecting one present, let alone _a lot_ of presents (whatever that means). Eliott bounces out of the bed before reaching back down and dropping a kiss onto Lucas' forehead and smoothing out his hair. "Wait right here, okay? Don't move."

  
Lucas stares after Eliott as he leaves the room, walking backwards with his eyes still fixed on Lucas, telling him _stay right where you are_. Once Eliott disappears from view, Lucas snorts and drags one of the pillows from the top of the bed to the base where he's currently sitting and hugs it to his chest while he listens to Eliott moving around in the kitchen.

  
And it's only a short few minutes later when Eliott returns, holding a plate. There's a cupcake on that plate and a candle sticking out of said cupcake, it's flame illuminating the angles of Eliott's face and Lucas lets out a little laugh because this whole thing has been ridiculously adorable from the get-go and Eliott looks kind of endearingly nervous with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. It makes his heart hurt. 

  
"If you sing happy birthday right now, I _will_ throw this fucking pillow at you," Lucas warns as Eliott gets closer.

  
Eliott chokes on a laugh, hums the tune under his breath and it's off-key but so imperfectly perfect and Lucas finds himself overwhelmed, yet again with the amount of love he feels for this boy. "Every birthday should start with a midnight cake," Eliott tells him, plopping down onto the empty space beside Lucas with the plate clutched tightly in his hands. "Happy birthday, Lucas."

  
"Eliott —" Lucas starts, swallows hard. "Thank you."

  
"Make a wish, the first of many," Eliott smiles softly, reaching over to press an insistent kiss to Lucas' cheek.

  
And Lucas does.

  
Except, instead of a wish, he just thinks of Eliott. Thinks of how much his life has changed since meeting him, thinks of how Eliott always brings out the best in him, thinks of how he feels whenever they're together and then he _hopes_. Hopes for more of it, more of what he already has and blows out the candle, shrouding the room in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading and you can come say hi/cry with me on tumblr @maelstromik if you'd like <3


End file.
